Odeurs, couleurs et sons
by Saanak
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles sur ces trois thèmes, car comme dirait Baudelaire: "les parfums, les couleurs et les sons se répondent".
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, voilà, un nouveau recueil de drabbles... J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclamer: tout appartient à J. .

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Senteurs

Un délicat fumet s'échappait de sous la porte.

Car ça n'était pas n'importe quelle porte.

Alors il attendait. Que la porte s'ouvre, que l'odeur il puisse attraper.

Enfin, les deux vauriens se montrèrent, et vif comme un éclair orange, il se précipita avant que la porte du Paradis ne se referme.

Enfin, il y était. La cuisine. Un jardin d'Eden bis.

Mais une seule parmi toutes l'intéressait vraiment.

Levant le nez, et se faisant petit, il avança doucement jusqu'à la nourriture tant désirée.

Elle était là, devant lui.

Pattenrond pourrait mourir heureux, mais pas avant d'avoir dégusté la large platée de thon qui l'attendait...


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge et noir

Vingt-huit jours. Pas un de plus. C'était tout ce à quoi Luna avait eu droit. Vingt-huit jours de bonheur, pour combien de tristesse ?

Vingt-huit jours où la Dame grise avait pu voir son amie encore plus rayonnante que d'habitude. Mais la lumière avait soudain disparu. Pansy avait rompu, et Luna avait plongé dans les ténèbres et le noir. Depuis ce jour, la Dame grise voyait rouge en présence de la Serpentarde. Car Luna méritait mieux, bien mieux que ça.

Et Héléna voyait la Serdaigle s'enfoncer dans la noirceur du jour.

Puis avec le temps, beaucoup de temps, Luna avait finalement refait surface.

Mais la Dame grise n'oublie pas, et toujours Pansy elle maudira, pour avoir plongé Luna dans le noir. Car oui, les fantômes peuvent voir rouge.


	3. Chapter 3

Enfin le troisième de la série, celui sur le son. Je reconnais avoir eu un peu de mal à trouver un son original (si vous avez des idées pour les suivants, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!), je me suis donc rabattue sur une chanson que j'adore, que Qyume reconnaitra peut-être ;) il s'agit de "Maudite clochette" de Juliette.

bonne lecture!

* * *

Clochette

Tling ! Tling !

_Du matin au soir, il faut courir dans l'escalier, et le monter, et le descendre et le monter !_

Vite ! Vite, sa maîtresse l'appelait !

Une fraction de seconde et un « Crac» plus tard, il s'inclinait devant elle.

_Pour les affaires à repasser, pour les chaussettes de monsieur, pour les chapeaux ou les cheveux..._

-Sers le thé à ces messieurs.

_Et plus vite que ça s'il vous plaît !_

Nouveau « crac ».

Contrairement à d'autres, il aimait le son de cette clochette.

_Un coup pour aller l'habiller, deux pour le petit déjeuner, c'est parti pour toute la journée._

Kreattur était fier de servir les Blacks comme toute sa famille avant lui.

Tling! tling !

Vite, vite, attraper le plateau de thé !

_Ding ding viens ici, va là-bas,_

_Ding ding, fais ceci, fais cela_

Mais un jour la sonnerie avait cessé de retentir. Mrs Black n'était plus. Régulus, son maître adoré, non plus.

Et ce n'était pas ce traître à son sang de Sirius qui allait refaire sonné sa clochette bien-aimée.

Oh combien il aurait donné pour réentendre ce son adoré !

_Les mâchoires serrées, sur ta chère clochette, à jamais muette. _


	4. Chapter 4

Je prends le temps, entre deux châteaux, de publier ce petit drabble. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ça n'était pas une délicate fragrance, ni même un doux parfum. Ça ne sentait pas non plus exceptionnellement bon. À vrai dire, cela sentait l'humus, le sapin, les animaux, et les vêtements de peaux.

Etrangement parfois s'élevait aussi un fumet de férocité, qui lui faisait dresser les poils sur la peau, mais cela arrivait rarement.

En fait, ce qui dominait était un parfum de tendresse, d'amour et de bonhomie.

Et c'était cela qui comptait, car cette odeur, c'était celle de son maître, et pour rien au monde Crockdur ne l'aurait changé.


	5. Chapter 5

Vert le parc.

Verte la forêt interdite.

Même le lac avait une teinte vacillant entre vert et bleu.

Le château, quant à lui, restait gris.

Quoique à certains endroits humides, il fut couvert de mousse.

Assise près de l'entrée, elle dominait une bonne partie de toute cette verdure.

Elle adorait cette vue, à laquelle n'auraient jamais droit tous ces gêneurs d'élèves (surtout les vert et argent, les plus agaçants) car c'était le milieu du mois de juillet, et ces bruyants personnages ne reviendraient pas avant six semaines.

Elle et son maître avaient enfin la paix.

Un oiseau se posa à quelques mètres d'elle, ne semblant pas la remarquer.

Si elle avait eu les muscles pour, elle aurait souri.

Décidément, c'était bien l'été que Miss Teigne aux yeux pers préférait...


	6. Chapter 6

Long drabble dont Dulanoire m'a donné le thème: le son des bulles dans une boisson... Autant dire que j'ai eu du mal à trouver une idée ^^' mais une fois que j'ai eu l'idée, je n'ai pas perdu de temps!

J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

Bulles et souvenirs

Assise dans un bar moldu qu'elle aimait fréquenter, elle attendait. Qu'on lui servît son verre de limonade. Mais aussi et surtout qu'il arrive.

Le serveur posa délicatement la boisson sur la table.

« -et voilà pour vous, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle le remercia et replongea dans ses pensées.

Le son léger des bulles dans le verre la ramena à une époque révolue, le premier jour de ses BUSE. La Gryffondor se souvenait en détail de cette journée si particulière.

Pour l'épreuve pratique de sortilèges, elle avait bien entendu été appelée parmi les derniers, du fait de son nom.

« -Le professeur X est libre, mademoiselle.

N'ayant pas eu l'occasion d'apercevoir avant l'épreuve les examinateurs, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se trouver face à un homme de trente ans tout au plus, alors que la majorité de ses collègues étaient centenaires.

Il l'accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant, ses yeux ocres dégageant une étrange chaleur qui se répandit dans le corps de la jeune fille.

-Miss Weasley ?

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête, incapable de dire un mot.

Remarquant son trouble, qu'il pensait naturellement dû au stress, il lui conseilla, avec un autre sourire encourageant, à respirer.

Ginny (_car oh surprise, c'était elle ;_) réussit finalement à se détendre.

Il lui demanda d'effectuer divers sortilèges et déclara enfin, faisant apparaître un verre rempli d'eau pétillante

« -J'adore le son des bulles, pourriez vous l'amplifier ?

Concentrée, elle parvint à réaliser un crescendo subtil et bien dosé. Impressionné, l'examinateur laissa échapper un « Formidable ! ».

Cette exclamation, lancée avec cette voix douce et rassurante, lui fit perdre ses moyens au point que le sort lui échappa et que le son résonna dans toute la Grande Salle.

Le professeur sourit encore et dit avec un clin d'œil :

-Je ne vous en demandais pas tant.

Ginny se sentit fondre et dut prendre sur elle pour sortir de la Salle.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour elle, elle ne se fit pas examinée les jours suivants par le même professeur.

OoOoOo

La Ginny du présent sourit à ce souvenir : jamais un homme ne lui avait fait autant d'effet.

Mais son amour pour Harry s'était bien vite rappelé à elle et même plus tard, elle n'avait pas cherché à revoir cet homme.

Même si ses yeux doux restaient gravés dans sa mémoire...

-Plongée dans tes pensées ?

Elle sursauta.

-Mon chéri !

Se levant précipitamment, elle l'embrassa avec fougue.

Il la regarda avec étonnement :

-J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

Elle se rassit et considérant les fines bulles qui continuaient leur remontée à la surface, elle saisit le verre et le vida d'une traite.

Devant Harry stupéfait, elle déclara :

-Rien du tout !, avec un sourire.

Parce qu'après tout, on a bien le droit de se souvenir... surtout au son de délicates bulles ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Nouveau drabble, odeur donnée par Qyume, ainsi que tout ce qui s'y réfère...

j'espère que cela vous plaira. pensez aux reviews ^^ bonne lecture!

* * *

Bleue comme une orange

Un clair de lune. Une silhouette semblant dégager sa propre lumière, se dirigeant vers l'orée de la Forêt interdite.

Levant la tête vers l'astre éclatant, Luna a un sourire doux.

Et commence à se mouvoir avec une grâce infinie.

Intrigués par son étrange manège, plusieurs animaux s'approchent.

Ils n'osent pas avancer plus, envoûtés par la danse de la jeune fille, et par son odeur. Elle dégage une délicieuse odeur d'orange.

Quelques centaures s'aventurent même parmi le cercle des animaux.

Sa danse est de plus en plus effrénée, sauvage, et le temps paraît se figer autour de la Serdaigle.

Tendresse, folie, tout est dans cet enchaînement de mouvements et cette délicate fragrance.

« Un morceau de bonheur rempli de nostalgie ».

Puis tout s'arrête le temps soudainement reprend son cours.

La jeune danseuse, essoufflée, s'est allongée dans l'herbe humide de la nuit.

Et contemple la lune et le ciel étoilé.

La Terre, bleue comme une orange ?

Ce soir, les habitants de la forêt n'en doutent pas...


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoilà avec une couleur proposée par Qyume. j'essaierai de publier un peu plus régulièrement que je ne l'ai fait ces derniers temps.

bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Vert. Le sort qui fusa vers lui.

Mais tandis que le trait de lumière se dirigeait dans sa direction, il pensait à une autre couleur.

Violet. La robe qu'il portait la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, encore tout bébé, était de cette couleur.

À l'époque où il refusait de se laisser aller à un trop plein de joie alors que Tom avait disparu.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se souvenait du violet très pur de cette robe, des teintes qu'elle avait prises à chaque fois qu'il avait utilisé le Déluminateur, et que les globes lumineux s'étaient dirigés vers lui.

Il ferma les yeux.

C'était un autre temps.

Harry devait vivre.

Dumbledore mourut, et son corps fut projeté dans les airs.

Au même moment, un jeune homme aurait voulu crier.

Pour le moment, le vert avait gagné. Et le violet était oublié.


	9. Chapter 9

Revoilà le thème du son, exploité un peu bizarrement je le reconnais. merci à ma tite marmotte pour l'idée ^^

* * *

Les doux flocons virevoltaient dans l'air froid et sec, avant de finir leur course sur l'immense étendue blanche. Il se sentait bien là, reposé. Aucun son ne lui parvenait , si ce n'était les pas de petites animaux sur la neige.

Tout était paisible. L'hiver avait endormi le monde. Et hors de ce monde, il se sentait enfin apaisé, après toutes ces années à combattre, à chercher, à espérer, parfois à détruire.

Il avait tant perdu dans ses combats, qu'il croyait alors justes, et qu'il pensait faire par altruisme.

Tant perdu, pour si peu de victoires.

Alors, reposant dans son tombeau de marbre, entouré de neige, Dumbledore reposait enfin en paix.


	10. Chapter 10

Nouveau drabble pour ce recueil un peu délaissé, je m'en excuse. C'est Dulanoire qui m'a soufflée l'idée ^^ le thème: le son des gouttes de pluie...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Sous un des arbres bordant le lac de Poudlard, une jeune fille travaille d'arrache-pied, couvrant d'innombrables parchemins de son écriture fine.

Elle pose sa plume quelques instants, juste le temps de replacer derrière l'oreille une mèche de cheveux rebelle, et se remet à gratter le parchemin de plus belle.

Les feuilles s'entassent peu à peu à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte d'eau, tombant avec grâce sur l'encre fraîche, ne vienne interrompre Hermione dans ses réflexions.

La Gryffondor lève la tête, elle n'avait pas vu les nuages de pluie avancer et s'amonceler au dessus du parc. Elle n'a que le temps de protéger ses affaires avant que le déluge s'abatte.

Devant les trombes d'eau, elle hésite à revenir au château. Elle abandonne vite l'idée, remarquant que l'arbre la protège parfaitement des intempéries.

N'ayant d'autre choix que de rester où elle est, la lionne se rassoit, le dos contre le tronc du superbe saule pleureur. Elle lève la tête et contemple les délicates gouttes d'eau perler au bout des feuilles.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se poser. De juste respirer l'air pur d'Ecosse. Et d'écouter.

Elle ferme les yeux.

Le son des perles d'eau qui dévalent les feuilles, pour se poser sur l'herbe, l'apaise. La douce musique de la pluie la laisse émerveillée par la beauté des choses simples.

Elle se sent bien, simplement bien. Elle sourit à l'idée qu'un simple son lui fasse autant d'effet.

Mais ça n'est pas un simple son, songe t-elle ensuite. C'est une harmonie sonore. Une histoire à elle toute seule.

Alors, tout en écoutant ce doux concert dont elle seule profite, Hermione s'endort, et retrouve le pays de ses rêves d'enfant, qu'elle croyait perdu depuis si longtemps...


	11. Chapter 11

Puisque, comme chacun sait, il faut toujours écouter Madame Inspi quand elle passe, même sans crier gare, je vous livre à une heure un peu tardive, ce drabble, sur la couleur blanche. j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture, et comme toujours, pensez aux reviews ;)

* * *

Blanche Hedwige

La lune pleine était au milieu de sa course dans le ciel, quand Harry se leva sans faire de bruit, n'arrivant pas à dormir. Il posa doucement les pieds sur le plancher afin de ne pas réveiller Ginny, et descendit à la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau, espérant qu'il parviendrait à trouver le sommeil une fois rafraîchi.

La cuisine était éclairée par la lumière lunaire, et mût par une inspiration subite, il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour contempler Sélène.

Elle était de toute splendeur, et sa blancheur fit remonter en lui de vieux souvenirs.

A l'instant même où il l'avait vue, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle. La blancheur de ses plumes et ses yeux ocres avaient eu raison de son jeune cœur, plongé qu'il était, pour la première fois, au cœur du monde magique.

Hedwige le regardait, et rayonnait à travers les barreaux de sa cage, semblant n'attendre que lui.

Combien de fois depuis lors l'avait il observée évoluer dans le ciel nocturne, chaque fois charmé par sa grâce en vol, ses plumes de neige reflétant la pâle lumière de la lune ?

Elle avait été, avec sa baguette, le symbole de son entrée dans le monde des sorciers.

Combien de messages avait elle délivré pour lui, toujours fidèle, malgré leurs quelques prises de bec ?

Pure et blanche elle avait toujours été, mais c'était un sortilège vert qui l'avait tuée...

C'est ainsi qu'Harry remonta se coucher, rempli de nostalgie, et qu'à ses rêves se mêlèrent les souvenirs de sa chouette bien aimée, qu'Hagrid lui avait offert il y avait de cela tant d'années.

Et dans le ciel, Sélène la blanche resplendissait toujours, sa lumière à peine masquée par le passage d'un splendide oiseau de nuit.


	12. Chapter 12

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce texte, agrémenté de vers du poème "La mort des amants" de Baudelaire.

je ne possède donc rien, ni le poème, ni les personnages

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Il contemple longuement son épouse. Après tout ce temps auprès d'elle, il s'émerveillait encore.

_Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères_

Tant d'années avaient passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais toujours flottait autour d'elle ce délicat et étonnant parfum d'herbe coupée.

_Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères_

_Ecloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux_

Il huma la douce senteur.

Combien de fois l'avait il respirée ?

_Usant à l'envie de leurs chaleurs dernières_

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne comptait plus les jours passés en sa présence. Continuellement fraîche, mais tout à la fois reposante.

Car du haut de ses six cent cinquante ans, Nicolas Flamel était amoureux comme au premier jour.

_Nos deux cœurs seront deux vastes flambeaux_

Et il savait qu'il en était de même pour elle, et cela l'avait rempli d'une joie immense pendant tous ces siècles.

… _qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières_

Pourtant, ces long cheveux blancs qui cascadaient jusqu'aux hanches, et ces yeux d'un bleu éternellement pur, bientôt il ne les verrait plus.

_Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux_

Trop, trop de temps s'était écoulé.

Ils auraient peut être du y mettre fin plus tôt. Mais pouvaient ils vraiment deviner que ce monstre, car il ne pouvait l'appeler homme, reviendrait ?

_Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique_

Ils avaient tous deux eu une très longue vie, bien remplie, et Pernelle acceptait l'idée de mourir avec le sourire, presque avec curiosité.

Et ils s'aimaient de toute leur âme.

_Nous échangerons un éclair unique_

Nicolas détruisit la pierre sans un remords.

_Et plus tard, un Ange, entrouvrant les portes_

_Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,_

_Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes._

Il leur restait encore un peu de temps avant de partir. Alors ce serait leur fin.

Alors il respirerait pour la dernière fois le merveilleux parfum d'herbe coupée, comme couverte de rosée.


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà un court drabble qui m'est venu très rapidement. Désolée, je ne publie plus beaucoup ces temps-ci, à vrai dire, je suis plus présente sur fiction press, donc si vous voulez du frais, mieux vaut aller là bas ^^

en espérant que ce texte vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

Sang

Jamais il n'avait douté ainsi. Jamais eu aussi peur. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il avait à porter une telle responsabilité. Mais au fond, ça n'était pas tant sa mission qui le répugnait : tuer ce vieux fou le dérangeait, bien sûr, cependant le doute était encore plus profond, et chaque jour davantage ancré en lui. Cette histoire de sang comportait elle un soupçon de vérité ?

Y avait il réellement des sangs qui valaient plus que d'autres ? Des vies plus chères ? Il avait vu nombre de gens saigner, des Sang-purs comme des Né-moldus, et Draco devait bien admettre qu'il n'y avait aucun différence entre ces sangs. Il savaient tous la même teinte écarlate, une teinte de vie et de mort, le même aspect, car c'était le même fluide qui s'échappait des blessures petites et grandes qu'il avait déjà observer.

Aucune différence. Sang-pur, sans de bourbe, avait-ce un sens ? Et si au final, tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge ? Un mensonge rouge sang. Un mensonge tel les rubis du sablier géant, s'écoulant doucement, instillant lentement la haine dans leurs veines...


	14. Chapter 14

Voici un nouveau drabble (je sais, cela fait trèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas publié...) sur le thème des couleurs. a vrai dire, il n'y a pas de couleur précise, plutôt un ensemble de couleurs.

Il est lié à un défi d'écriture avec Dulanoire, je vous conseille donc d'aller lire une fois qu'elle aura publié. Les mots imposés étaient: papillon, cape, poudré et mousse, sur le thème du souvenir.

voilà, voilà; j'espère que cela vous plaira =)

* * *

Un léger papillon d'un bleu très pur virevoltait dans la salle de classe, désertée par les élèves, pressés d'aller profiter du parc.

A l'instant où la sonnerie avait retenti, elle avait observé le chatoiement des capes, jetées à la va-vite sur les épaules. Attendant que le dernier élève soit sorti, Minerva poussa un long soupir et agita sa baguette : un second papillon, carmin celui-ci, en jaillit. La professeur de métamorphose s'assit à son bureau, exténuée.

Elle enviait (même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde) ces jeunes gens qui profitaient de la vie, du soleil, de Pré-au-Lard, avec une énergie qui faisait plaisir à voir.

Elle se souvenait de sa propre jeunesse, dans ce même château.

D'un pas sur le côté plein de dignité, elle transplana dans la Forêt interdite. Souriant à la pensée que Miss Granger aurait rétorqué qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, elle avança doucement sur le sol couvert de mousse vert tendre. La forêt était remplie des fragrances d'un printemps prometteur.

Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle créa un miroir, flottant dans l'air à sa hauteur. Un bête miroir, petit et peu esthétique, simplement de quoi refléter son visage âgé et poudré avec finesse.

La professeure modifia le reflet, faisant apparaître sur la surface réfléchissante son visage de jeune fille. Elle le contempla longuement.

Combien d'années avaient passé ?

« _Un bon paquet, _lui répondit sa conscience, d'un ton ironique.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'apparition d'une silhouette dans le miroir. Un papillon jaune citron se posa sur le dessus, bientôt suivi d'un autre, d'un violet somptueux.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ces frêles créatures ne ressemblaient pas à celles qu'elle créait, et pourtant il lui semblait les avoir déjà aperçues. Étonnée, elle se retourna, cherchant des yeux le créateur.

Et fut plus étonnée encore en découvrant qui se tenait derrière elle, à une dizaine de mètres.

Son père était là. Ça n'était pas possible et pourtant il était là, lui souriant d'un air doux. Elle avait beau avoir vécu des épreuves par dizaine, elle eut soudain envie de blottir contre son père, cet homme qu'elle avait toujours admiré.

Elle fit un pas vers lui.

L'apparition s'évanouit.

Elle soupira de nouveau.

Ses souvenirs avaient pris le pas sur la réalité pendant quelques instants.

Mais elle était heureuse d'avoir pu le revoir, alors qu'il était décédé bien des années auparavant.

Son enfance heureuse, où elle manipulait l'esprit de son chat, attirait ses jouets à elle par magie et surtout, faisait jouer la cornemuse de son père, resterait gravée au fond de sa mémoire.

Et en souriant, elle fit jaillir deux nouveaux papillons aux côtés de ceux déjà posés sur le miroir. Noir et blanc. Jaune et violet.

Couleurs de son enfance.


End file.
